Lua, mar e Luffy
by Rhay Thriller2
Summary: Como seria observar a lua á bordo do Going Merry? Para Nami seria melhor se ele estivesse lá... Primeira fic de One Piece, please não me mandem andar na prancha.


Nami estava sem sono apesar de ser altas horas da madrugada. Todos á bordo do Going Merry já deviam estar dormindo profundamente e ela não entendia o porquê daquela insônia, mas não ficaria revirando na cama sentindo os segundos passarem, isto não adiantaria.

Levantou-se, calçou os chinelos e saiu do quarto a passos lentos e silenciosos, afinal, não queria acordar ninguém. Dirigiu-se ao convés do Merry e se debruçou na borda, olhou para sua frente deparando-se com uma imensidão azul escuro. O mar. Estranho como ele parecia diferente á noite, parecia mais misterioso, inexplorado, mais... romântico.

- Luffy... – murmurou sem perceber.

Depois balançou a cabeça como que para afastar aquele pensamento. "No que eu pensei?! Acho que a falta de sono está afetando meus miolos.", pensou ela, mas já era tarde demais. Ultimamente aquilo vinha acontecendo. Ela era pega de surpresa pelos seus pensamentos direcionados para o capitão do navio, para o seu capitão... Luffy. Ás vezes quando ele se aproximava, ela sentia as bochechas corando e seus olhos imediatamente baixando. Talvez o nome dado para isso fosse timidez embora tal sentimento não combinasse com a natureza forte de Nami. Ela era praticamente uma mulher, pelas experiências vividas, por suas lutas, porém perto de Luffy, principalmente em momentos como aquele ela se sentia tão frágil como uma menina.

Não seria agradecimento então? Ele a salvara e ajudara muitas vezes, a defendeu quando a acusaram injustamente. Poderia ser agradecimento misturado com admiração, Luffy afinal, era destemido, lutava até o fim...

- E é muito bonito também... – acabou dizendo em voz alta.

O rosto dele veio em sua mente, cabelos negros, alto, sempre com aquele sorriso... Nami fechou os olhos. "Ele é um garoto, ás vezes parece tão maluco com aquele jeito, mas outras parece tão... forte." Quando ela os abriu olhou para cima, viu a lua. Lá estava ela no céu, redonda, brilhante, o reflexo prateado na água a fazia pensar em como ela sendo uma pirata adorava o mar, mas nunca tinha parado pra pensar que ele podia ser cenário para mais coisas do que batalhas. Desde cedo ela viu muitas coisas, aprendeu a se cuidar, mas incrível que mesmo assim chorava de emoção ou de raiva.

- O que eu estou sentindo? Isso não é normal. Luffy é meu capitão, nós somos amigos... – ela pensou um pouco na palavra "amigos". Amigos não sentem o coração bater forte toda vez que se aproximam, amigos não ficam nervosos com medo de falar algo errado e corar. – Será? – disse ela depois de um tempo pensando.

- Será o que? – soou uma voz atrás de Nami. Ela estremeceu, sabia quem era. Será que ele tinha ouvido algo?

- Lu- Luffy? – disse ela virando-se

- Nami o que você está fazendo acordada essa hora? – disse ele se aproximando e reencostando-se na borda também.

- Eu... estava sem sono – ela estava completamente sem jeito.

- Bem, então posso ficar aqui com você! Eu também não consigo pregar o olho – disse ele abrindo aquele largo sorriso.

- Tá bom então... – disse Nami com uma cara de "Não faça isso".

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio olhando para frente sem se encararem. Depois de um tempo é certo e ninguém pode negar que permanecer em um lugar com alguém e nada ser dito começa a ficar uma situação insuportável. O silêncio então foi quebrado.

- O que acha da lua Nami?

- É muito bonita Luffy, ela faz a maré encher e secar e...

- Mas pra você o que significa?

- Não sei dizer... – Nami sentia que aquela conversa estava indo por caminhos não percorridos ainda.

- Acho que a lua é o amor do sol. – Nami se virou para Luffy, nunca ouvira ele falando algo tão bonito ou profundo.

- Como assim Luffy?

- A lua acompanha o sol o dia todo mas ninguém consegue ver porque o sol brilha muito. Aí quando ele se põe vai pro fundo do mar e a lua o encontra lá embaixo. Olha só. – ele apontou para o reflexo prateado na água. – Nami olhou e pensou se tudo aquilo não queria dizer algo, se Luffy não queria dizer algo...

- Luffy... – ela estendeu a mão para tocar os cabelos dele, não sabe como fez isso, foi um impulso, mas um bom. Percebeu que por um momento ele fechara os olhos.

- Nami... – ele pressionara o lado do rosto contra a mão de Nami como que para sentir aquele toque, sentiu um perfume. – Será que esse seu perfume nunca sai? – Perguntou ele baixo ao mesmo tempo que aproximava seu rosto do dela. Á princípio Nami recuou, mas depois percebeu que queria aquele momento. Luffy se aproximava cada vez mais até que ela pôde sentir o roçar dos lábios dele com os seus e o depósito de um beijo tímido, hesitante á princípio depois se tornou seguro e cheio de ternura. Ele era tão delicado, seus lábios macios sobre os de Nami, ela o sentiu envolver sua cintura com suas mãos quentes enquanto ela afundava os dedos naqueles cabelos negros que eram mais macios do que ela pensava. Os olhos de ambos fecharam-se imediatamente e puderam sentir o coração um do outro batendo descontroladamente como um mar revolto. Foi mágico. O tempo pareceu parar no Going Merry.

Quando eles se separaram, olharam-se bem nos olhos e Luffy sorriu.

- Nami... – começou ele num sussurro – Eu também ficava tímido quando estava perto de você.

Ela sorriu enquanto se beijavam novamente tendo como testemunhas a lua, o mar e sentindo que assim como a lua encontrou o sol lá embaixo no mar os dois também se encontraram aquela noite.


End file.
